yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Maki
A beautiful OC shared by Mixdere-senpai, Gamesee, LightningPikachu, and Wafferus. Please ask permission before using him. After every one of those users left, Mr. Maki has been given to Kuromin. Summary Mr. Maki is basically a lazy teacher with a lot of waifus. Personality Mr. Maki is lazy to say the least, and it is miraculous that he has kept his job. He often shows his students videos out of sloth, and while doing that he plays Huniepop and, although he especially won't admit it, Dramatical Murder. He is also bisexual, but shoots this down by saying "no homo" all the time. He is also very sexual, and has many fetishes such as yanderes, lolis, underes, nekos, "plot" and dead people. This influences his persona, the Sexual persona, heavily. The Sexual persona is a persona that causes people with that persona to, upon seeing a corpse, proceed to make sexual remarks. If he sees a pool of blood, he will assume it is period blood and ignore it. If he sees someone taking panty shots, he texts the photographer in private and asks them to send them the pic. If he sees Yandere-chan with a bloody uniform, he will assume it is period blood. If he sees her with a weapon, he will not apprehend her. However, if he sees a male with a weapon, he will. Same goes for other suspicious actions. Appearance Mr. Maki is an overweight man whose auburn hair balding. However, his head is usually covered up by a fedora so that doesn't matter. His face is chubby, and he has a 5 o'clock shadow covering the bottom of his face. His eyes are hooded and grey, which would look attractive on anyone else. Over his eyes are black thin-framed glasses, which he needs due to the amount of time he spends on the computer. Mr. Maki often dresses in cargo shorts and graphic T-shirts. His shirts usually have his waifus on them, but sometimes they are cheap shirts he got from a fundraiser or occasionally plaid button-ups. He wears sneakers and socks, although when home alone wears socks and sandals. Kisekae Codes Summer Uniform Winter Uniform Gym School Swimsuit Casual (Warm) Casual (Cold) Around-the-House Semi-Formal Formal Sleepwear Casual Swimwear Yukata Relationships Norio Kurohana A teacher from a prestigious school that Mr. Maki used to work at. Kurohana never showed any feelings towards Maki, except when drunk. Maki is deeply in love with him, but denies this due to his homophobia. Linda Smith Maki thinks his mom is fantastic and doesn't mind her outspokenness. Linda worries about her son, and helps him financially often. David Smith Maki thinks David judges him for everything and wishes he would shut up. David judges his son's choices heavily, and thinks he should get an obedient wife and have some kids. Peter Smith Maki thinks his younger brother should pick up his interests, but Peter is more interested in Japan's history and lore rather than the anime Maki watches. Tubbs Maki has a cat named Tubbs, who everyone else he knows hates. This may be because they eat everyone but Mr. Maki's food, even though they leave money behind somehow after eating if they aren't scared away. Backstory In-Game Routine Monday * 7:00-8:00 -''' * '8:00-1:00 -' * '1:00-1:30 -' * '1:30-3:30 -' * '3:30-5:00 -' Tuesday * '7:00-8:00 -' * '8:00-1:00 -' * '1:00-1:30 -' * '1:30-3:30 -' * '3:30-5:00 -' Wednesday * '7:00-8:00 -' * '8:00-1:00 -' * '1:00-1:30 -' * '1:30-3:30 -' * '3:30-5:00 -' Thursday * '7:00-8:00 -' * '8:00-1:00 -' * '1:00-1:30 -' * '1:30-3:30 -' * '3:30-5:00 -' Friday * '7:00-8:00 -' * '8:00-1:00 -' * '1:00-1:30 -' * '1:30-3:30 -' * '3:30-5:00 -' Sanity Mr. Maki is at 90% sanity. It is unknown why this is. Reputation Mr. Maki's reputation is at -20. Strength Mr. Maki technically has self-defense training, but is actually unable to fight back. Seduction Mr. Maki thinks his seduction is off the charts, but if anything it is at a -1. Numbness Mr. Maki is dead inside. Enlightenment Mr. Maki is asleep. Task A Lost Waifu Mr. Maki lost his Chie Tsukino toy, but doesn't want to have another teacher look for it out of embarrassment. That is why he is asking you, random student, to find it. It can be found in the garden, recently washed off by a hose. Quotes Statistics 0-10, 0 being impossibly horrible, 5 being average and 10 being inhumanely excellent. Attributes Physical * '''Strength - '''2 * '''Dexterity - '''1 * '''Stamina - '''1 Social * '''Charisma - '''2 ' * '''Manipulation - '''4 * '''Appearance - '''2 Mental * '''Perception - '''2 * '''Intelligence - '''6 * '''Wits - '''5 Abilities Preferred Weapon If Mr. Maki were to use a weapon, it would be one of his anime body pillows. Skills * '''Animals - '''5 * '''Crafts - '''1 * '''Drive - '''5 * '''Etiquette - '''2 * '''Firearms - '''1 * '''Larceny - '''2 * '''Melee - '''1 * '''Performance - '''2 * '''Stealth - '''1 * '''Survival - '''2 * '''Swimming - '''5 * '''Kawaiiness - '''1 Knowledge * '''Academics - '''5 * '''Computer - '''7 * '''Finance - '''0 * '''Investigation - '''1 * '''Law - '''2 * '''Medicine - '''2 * '''Occult - '''5 * '''Science - '''4 * '''Cooking - '''1 Possessions Anime Body Pillows Mr. Maki has an anime body pillow of each of his waifus. Q&A '''Please tell us your name.' Maki. Tom Maki. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) When is your birthday? Valentine's Day, February 14. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Your blood type? A+, like my waifus. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Please tell us your three sizes? *cri* ( ͡° ʖ̯ ͡°) Tell us about your family composition. Me, and all my lovely waifus. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) What's your occupation? Being a teacher. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Your favourite food? My waifus. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Favourite animal? Rabbits, they are good at multiplying. Like me. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Favourite subject? Sex Ed. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Dislike subject? P.E. ( ͡° ʖ̯ ͡°) Is there a boy you've been thinking about? No homo bro! ( ͠° ͟ʖ ͡°) Do you enjoy school? Indeed, some of the lovely teens here remind me of my waifus. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Are you in any school clubs? Nope. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) What's your motto? No waifu no lifu. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Your special skill? ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°) Tell us about your treasure? My waifus, and some of the female students. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Describe yourself in a single word? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Your forte? ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°) Your shortcomings? ( ͡° ʖ̯ ͡°) Places in your memories? The computer, seeing all my lovely waifus- *censored* ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) What is your favourite drink? Moonshine, baby. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) How good can you swim? ( ͡° ʖ̯ ͡°) Your timing in 50-meter race? ( ͡° ʖ̯ ͡°) Your hobby or obsession? My waifus, K-ON, and cute girls. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Disliked food? Men. No homo, bro. ( ͡° ʖ̯ ͡°) Anything you want most currently? More waifu merchandise. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Afraid of heights? Nope, since I have to protect my waifu Sayuri. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Dislike thunder? I have to protect another waifu from thunder, so no. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Rainy or sunny? Rain, more time inside. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school? - - What do you eat for breakfast? Cute schoolgirls. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Do you believe in ghosts? ....I've some shit. ( ͡° ʖ̯ ͡°) Can you play any musical instruments? I can make girls have harmonic moans.~ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Are you the outdoor or indoor type? Indoor. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Ever in quarrel with your sisters? My brother. He has no waifu, therefore no lifu. ( ͡° ʖ̯ ͡°) Do you have a cellphone? How long is your commute to school? Do you have more friends than most? Your favourite sports? How good can you cook? Favourite colours? Anything you can never forgive? How tall are you? Shoe size? Your dreams? Do you have any marriage desires? Do you dislike hot drinks? Do you like bitter coffee? Bed time? Wake up time? '''. '''When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? Do you have any tips on losing weight? Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like? Tell us which arm is your dominant arm. Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately. Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately. What's the name of your school anthem? What's your favourite flower? What's your favourite saying? What's your favourite four kanji phrase? What comes to mind when you think about spring? And summer? What about fall? And then the winter? If you had a time machine, where would you go? Do you like reading manga or short stories more? What's your allowance? Tell us something a lot of people say about you. What are your hobbies? Tell us your weight. What are you capable of? What do you wear when you go to bed? Has anyone ever asked you out? If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do? Tell us about your daily routine. What is something you always carry with you? Western food? Japanese food? How do you commute to school? What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night? What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning? Where are you living right now? What kind of place is it? What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far? What's the saddest thing that's happened to you? Do you like roller coasters? How's your eyesight? What's your favourite holiday? What job do you have in school? What do you do in your freetime? How long do you study every day? Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? To give advice? What do you do on the weekends? If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be? Are the school rules really strict? What do you have for lunch at school? A bento? The school lunch? How many friends do you have? Do you take any detours when you go home? Are you interested in any actors? What are your thoughts on the Q&A session? Trivia * Mr. Maki secretly hopes to go back teaching his old school to see his crush again. ** Although so, he will never admit it when asked. * It has been speculated that Ine Maki is secretly the daughter of him and Chie Tsukino. However, this is most likely false. * Mr. Maki changed his surname to one of his waifu's surnames out of love. * Neither Smith or Maki were meant to be references to Ine Maki or Jack Smith. The former is a coincidence, and the latter is simply because Gamesee chose Smith due to it being the most common American surname. Gallery loli schoolgirl.jpg|One of Mr. Maki's waifus! Her name is Sayuri Akiyama, a loli undere schoolgirl from a supernatural anime! (via Gamesee) milf neko.PNG|Another waifu of Mr. Maki, Chie Tsukino is a big breasted MILF from a well-known neko ero game and the adapted ecchi anime.(via Wafferus) Neko Loli-chan 2.0.png|Also one of Mr.Maki's waifus. She's Masako Maki, an unlockable loli character from the same neko ero game and ecchi anime as Chie. (via Mixdere-senpai) Category:Mixdere-senpai's OCs Category:LightningPikachu's OCs Category:Wafferus' OCs Category:Males Category:Faculty Category:OCs Category:WIP Category:Shared OCs Category:Sexual Category:MarquessCider's Characters Category:Bisexual Category:Kuromin's OCs